Dark Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the spiritual essence that has been consumed by evil. Negative form of Aura Manipulation. Spiritual counterpart of Dark Chi Manipulation. Opposite to Pure Aura Manipulation. Not to be confused with Darkness Aura. Also Called *Corrupted Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Cursed Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Demonic Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Evil Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Negative Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Tainted Aura/Chakra Manipulation Other Terms *Jaki (InuYasha) *Demon Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) Capabilities User can manipulate the aura around them that has been tainted by dark forces. When this happens, the users tends to experience dark emotions such as hatred, anger, or despair. The more the user experiences these emotions, the darker and colder their aura grows. Similar to its counter-ability, Dark Chi Manipulation, the users gain incredible dark powers to use their command, however the user does not lose their sanity or force of will, but the user becomes more dependent on dark emotions as their aura slowly takes control of their actions and moral thoughts. When it comes to this, the colors of Aura Manipulation no longer serve a purpose. The evil aura takes no specific color, meaning it can possess any color but may lose of the benefits of what belonged to Aura Manipulation. However for the benefits that are lost, much power is gained. In some cases, the user may not be evil, or depend on dark emotions, but possesses a link to the evil aura. If they were slip in any type of evil emotion, then their aura becomes tainted, takes advantage of their weakness, and begins to influence them. Applications *Aura Absorption: The user are capable of absorbing the spiritual essence of others as well as their powers. *Corruption Manipulation: The user's auras become corrupted by any means. *Dark Element/Negative Energy Manipulation: The user can use their aura to gain powers from malicious forces. **Aura Constructs: The user can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Damaging Aura: The user becomes capable of high levels of damage using their aura to contact the aura of the victims. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to demonic powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. ***Demonic Infusion: The user can infuse any object with their dark aura, granting it destructive and corruptible properties. ***Weapon Infusion: The user can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. **Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. ***Demonic Aura: The user can surround themselves in wretched demonic power. ***Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Projectile Body: The user can utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. *Indomitable Will: The user's will is indomitable due to their aura. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: User's negative energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain negative emotion, the stronger they become. *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their aura to increase their physical aspects. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their aura to enhance a specific bodily attributes of their body. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over their own dark aura. **Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their dark aura. **Aura Detection: Detect the presence of one's dark aura. *Spiritual Armor: The user can create a form of armor through their aura, whether just around themselves or a massive battle avatar. Associations *Aura Manipulation *Life-Force Attacks *Dark Chi Manipulation Limitations *May lose their self recognition or regard for humanity *Users loses the benefits of their aura such their will or gain greater strength from positive emotions. Known Users *Yokai (InuYasha); via their Jaki *Yokia Swords (InuYasha) *The Jinchūriki (Naruto) *The Tailed Beasts (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); once under the Curse of Hatred *Shinnō (Naruto) *Zero-Tails (Naruto) *Frankenstein (Noblesse) *Him (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Evil Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Demons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho); due to his connection to Raizen Gallery Naraku miasma.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) was able to use his Jaki to taint the Shikon Jewel shards and deliver it through his miasma to make it more corrosive and corruptive. Yokai Swords.png|Certain Yōkai swords (InuYasha) act as medium for the demonic aura, allowing them to cut enemies without the blade making physical contact, and unleashing the demonic aura in the form of devastating attacks. Sasuke Dark Chakra.jpg|Sasuke's (Naruto) chakra became colder and darker as he slipped into hatred. Even Kurama said that Sasuke's chakra was darker than his own. File:Tailed_Beast_Balls.png|The Tailed Beasts (Naruto) were born out of the Ten Tails's apocalyptic chakra, their individual chakra alone is so overwhelming they could corrupt their Jinchuuriki host. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|As Second Jinchuuriki of Ten Tails's, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) gained supreme chakra to single-handedly fight Hokages and nearly devastate the Allied Shinobi Army. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|As Third Jinchuuriki of Ten Tails, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) possessed greater power and control than Obito due to his Rinnegan and having completed the Ten Tails with the nine Tailed Beasts. HIM_(9).jpg|Him (Powerpuff Girls Z) can manipulate his dark aura in the form of dust particles which corrupts anyone and anything that comes in contact with them. Younger Tugoro 100% Full Power.png|After his body was warped into B-Class demon, Younger Tugoro (Yu Yu Hakusho) could pull his demonic aura into his body to increase his physical strength from 0% to 100%. Yusuke's Demon Form.gif|When he feel his his Mazoku blood taking over, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) transforms into a Raizen-inspired demon, gaining increased physical abilities, power to manipulate powerful Demon Energy and mix it with his Spirit Energy. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Aura-Based Powers